


Bruder

by Radiose



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *【重点】【在线造雷产物。慎入。】【重点】*现代间谍AU*前半段是比较年轻的Edgar和Anno的故事，算是无差的伴侣关系，Gereon后面才出场加入他们。*不知道是哪个机构，可能是MI6（谢谢007（*剧里没说过Edgar的姓，就当Edgar是个姓了（？





	Bruder

**Author's Note:**

> *【重点】【在线造雷产物。慎入。】【重点】  
> *现代间谍AU  
> *前半段是比较年轻的Edgar和Anno的故事，算是无差的伴侣关系，Gereon后面才出场加入他们。  
> *不知道是哪个机构，可能是MI6（谢谢007（  
> *剧里没说过Edgar的姓，就当Edgar是个姓了（？

0  
Edgar走进房间，里面的陈设有些过分简单，一张桌子，两把椅子。他走过去，拉开唯一空着的那把，坐在那男人对面。他的胸牌上写着Schmidt。  
“Mr. Edgar？”Anno从资料里抬起眼看对面的男人。  
“你是新来的。”Edgar说。陈述句。  
“非常敏锐的观察力。”他的语气里没有任何波动。  
“但你的脸上全是伤痕。”  
“一个医生无法治愈所有疾病。我想你是了解这点的，Mr. Edgar。”Anno说，透过眼镜颇为严厉地看了眼对方，“而且我不是个外科医生。现在，我们可以开始你的心理评测了吗？”  
Edgar耸耸肩，不再说话。  
“很好，我们从单词联想测试开始。如果我说‘夜晚’，你会……”  
“性。”  
“目标。”  
“死亡。”  
“章鱼。”  
“舌头。”  
……

1  
门被叩响。Anno在猫眼前看了看，没人。他悄无声息地取下门链，另一手握紧了餐刀。  
他拉开门，Edgar湿淋淋地靠在门边：“嗨，医生。”  
Anno冲他挑起眉。  
“不请我进去吗？”Edgar说，举起右手向他示意。手掌上浮皮潦草地用布条绑了几圈，已经被血染得看不出颜色，那半边的袖子也差不多的毁了。  
Anno抿抿唇，往后退了一步。Edgar挤过他身边，带着一股血腥气和雨水的味道。  
“一般而言我应该要求你去医疗部。”  
“但我真的好痛，撑不到那了。”Anno从他手上的伤口上抬起头瞪了他一眼。  
“而你应该也听说过了我的记录。我从不听任何医生的指示，在你之前没有。”  
“正确地说，你们外勤特工没有一个听的。你只是他们中间最淘气的一个。”他的话里有些什么使得Edgar不自觉地坐直了些，而“淘气”这个词更像是把刀直直捅进脊柱，他几乎要跳起来。  
“谢谢，医生。”Edgar看了看现在手上整整齐齐裹着的绷带，“我能顺便借用你的沙发一晚上吗？”  
“我说不的话，你会乖乖回你那个比我这好得多的公寓吗？”Anno转身走回卧室，“只许在客厅呆着，明天一早就去总部述职。”

2  
“早上好。”Edgar说，“我做了早餐。”他举着叉子挥了挥，示意另一个盘子里的培根和煎蛋，和餐桌中间的几片吐司。  
“Danke。”Anno说，接着反应过来，“不，我是说……”  
“不用谢。你果然是德国人。”  
“现在不是了。从国籍上来说。”  
他们沉默地吃了一会，只有叉子碰到盘子发出的尖锐声音在房间里回荡。  
“你多半不会告诉我，但那男孩是谁？你兄弟？”Edgar指了指墙上挂的那张老照片。  
Anno有些惊讶地看了他一眼。那照片是他跟过去生活的唯一联系，但其他人看到的时候都以为那是他的青少年时期。  
“弟弟。”在能够反应过来之前他就回答道。接着他把嘴紧紧闭上了。  
Edgar等了两秒。“你们长得很像。这个弟弟有名字吗？”  
Anno谨慎地看了他一会：“该知道的时候，你会知道的。”

3  
Edgar的下一个任务是在黑帮卧底。这个黑帮消息出了名的灵通，对各种通讯工具的监控也很严格。所以他传递情报的方式退回了冷战时期的那种“窗台上摆着一个花盆代表一切正常，把消息塞进那个信箱，把旁边的报纸拿走”的神神叨叨的一套流程。  
又到了约定的日子，他换上运动套装，假装出门晨跑。他跑得快了点，拐过街角时正巧看见那安全屋里有个人把花盆收进去。那人在屋里也带着帽子和口罩，裹得严严实实。但他盯着那人熟悉的棕色眼睛愣住了，不自觉地停下脚步。  
那一瞬间有什么告诉他大事不妙。  
“你暴露了！快跑！”Anno大喊着，把手伸过去。Edgar飞快地一个借力，两人随着子弹击中墙壁的钝响一起跌进屋内。  
“从后面走，车上有新护照。”Anno一边跌跌撞撞地爬起来一边说。Edgar早已蹿起，去查看走廊。  
走廊里一个人也没有，附近的居民早已习惯了不时响起的枪声，这时谁也不会出来，这对他们倒是个帮助。他们从走廊上跑过去的时候Anno抛给他一把枪，自己拿了一把，熟练地打开保险。  
但对他们的敌人也是个帮助。他们从后门出来时对方的人也已经赶了过来。  
Edgar开了几枪，把他们压在拐角处不敢露头。Anno拉了他一把，带着他钻进一条小巷，打开一辆灰扑扑的，不起眼的车。Edgar不需要他示意就主动地钻进了车的另一边。  
“没受伤吧？”Anno一边发动一边问。  
Edgar还在试图捋匀气息，摇了摇头。  
“那就好。”Anno急转出去，一手拉开了副驾的储物盒，“新护照，易容工具。照着那照片改改，能混过临检就行。”  
“怎么……”Edgar一边翻看护照一边问。  
“卧底名单泄露。”  
“怪不得。”Edgar给自己贴假胡子，含混地说。  
“嗯？”Anno发出个疑问的鼻音。  
“你可是个医生。但现在是你在开车。”  
“有什么冲突吗？”Anno笑了声。  
“这倒也是。”  
黑帮的确买通了警察在进出机场的路上派了人检查。Edgar做好准备，懒洋洋地靠在车门边。而Anno则摘了帽子和口罩，把他们的护照递过去给那小警察。  
对方嫌恶地看了看他脸上的疤就放他们过了。甚至没记得看看Edgar长什么样。  
他们继续开车向前。  
Anno察觉到Edgar的目光：“怎么？”  
Edgar摇摇头。但Anno似乎猜出了他在想什么：“有时候不太方便，但有时候还挺好用的。”

4  
事情一直都还算顺利，直到他们登上那架小飞机。Edgar只听到后面有人大喊一声：“就是他们！”接着传来的就是枪声和子弹破空打在铁皮上的声响。  
他们的飞行员倒是不慌不忙，关上舱门开始滑行。  
滑出几十米，他们在后舱听到一声清脆的玻璃碎裂声，和一声痛呼。  
Anno反应比他还快，跳起来去把那飞行员扛下驾驶席，然后喊：“Edgar！”  
Edgar不需要他再说第二个字就坐了上去，继续起飞程序。  
他一边拨弄那些开关和仪器，一边喃喃祈祷：“别打到发动机……”  
万幸没有。飞机颠簸着升到巡航高度，驾驶舱气温飞快下降。Anno扛着几床毯子进来时他忙着控制不要冷到牙齿打颤，几乎没法说话。  
被裹了个严实之后他问：“他怎么样？”他问的是那个飞行员。  
Anno正在找东西封上那扇破了的玻璃：“没挺过来。”  
他找了卷胶带聊胜于无地把破洞贴上。Edgar示意他坐过来，Anno犹豫了一下，挤着坐下了，两个人一起披着那些毯子。  
“这飞机是临时找的，不是我们的，所以不防弹。”  
“我猜到了。”Edgar说。“我猜这也算是某种职业风险。”  
他们又沉默了一会。  
“名字是Gereon。”Anno突然说。  
Edgar愣了一下才反应过来是那个弟弟。“好名字。”  
又是一阵沉默。“那……”  
“以后你会知道的。”Anno的手指在他冻得发青的脸上划过。  
Edgar偏头吻了吻他的手指。

 

***十年后***

 

5  
Anno正在翻看今年填了申请的特工名单。他升任医疗部主管几个月了，按惯例得和技术部一起对新人们进行各方面的测试。  
他翻着文档的动作突然一顿，冷笑了一声。  
正处于两次任务的间隔，却顶着其他医生护士的疑惑目光坐在旁边看书的Edgar抬起头问：“怎么了？”  
Anno把手里的文件朝他斜了斜。Edgar凑过去看了一眼，这是那些新特工的档案中的一份，名字一栏写着……“Gereon Rath”。

6  
一进门，Anno就直直地走向酒柜，给自己倒了杯威士忌，一口喝干，接着又倒了一杯。瓶口和玻璃杯碰撞发出清脆的声响。  
“需要我去给那小子下点绊子吗？”Edgar问，一手抚着他的肩膀。  
“你敢动他一下！”Anno全身颤抖，深深吸了口气，努力平静下来。  
“对不起。就……别去动他。”他恢复了平时的样子，说。  
“好的。没问题，听你的。”Edgar轻轻吻他的太阳穴，“上面这次可能会派我去做教官。”  
Anno闻言看了他一眼。  
“就给他一点点教训？”Edgar说。  
Anno没有回答，给Edgar也倒了一杯酒。两个人一起走向沙发。  
“我从没跟你说过我和Gereon之间的事对吧？”Anno问。  
“你不想说就别说。”  
“我们一起去过警察的培训。那年发生了很大的事故，你可能听说过。”  
Edgar在记忆里翻找了一会：“培训基地的火灾？”  
“是的。我被倒塌的柜子压住了。Gereon正好经过那个房间，我大声喊他。他回头看了我一眼，然后跑掉了。我勉强脱身，伤还没好，就看到他和Helga——你知道的，前未婚妻——在街上牵着手走过去，一看就非常亲密。”  
Anno一口气把酒喝干：“我从此决定Anno Rather已经死了，不存在了。但我还是没法特别恨他。我是说……他始终是我弟弟……”  
Edgar收紧手臂把他圈在怀里：“我知道。”

7  
“今天你们的任务目标在吧台。你们需要用各种方法，从他们嘴里套出信息，然后全身而退。”Wolter向面前一排神色各异的学员们宣布，“好了，去吧。”  
不知道他们都会怎么引诱这个又高又壮的大汉呢，Edgar心想，看着坐在吧台前的Josef神父。他其实是当地黑帮的打手，而且，实际上并不知道什么重要情报。Edgar最终没有被派去负责训练新人，对此他相当遗憾。今天他的任务是扮成酒保掠阵，保证那群业务尚不熟练的小姑娘小伙子们不要搞出太大的乱子。  
学员们鱼贯而入，把Josef神父包围了起来。Gereon是最后一个。  
Edgar只见过档案里他的照片，他男朋友的弟弟看起来总有种惊慌的表情，让人很想对他做些什么糟糕的事情。Edgar陷入沉思。  
他回过神来时Gereon在他对面坐了下来。他不得不尽到一个酒保的责任，从手上正在擦拭的玻璃杯中抬起头来问他要什么。  
“一杯啤酒。”Gereon回答，接着说道：“有没有人告诉过你你有双很好看的眼睛？”  
……什么？！

8  
Edgar用尽各种方式摆脱他，但Gereon死缠烂打地与他调情，而且完全不在意他的同僚们纠缠的对象并不在他眼前这一事实。  
Edgar只得压低声音对他说：“我四点下班，在后门等我。”  
Gereon这才放松身体开始喝那杯啤酒，而Edgar在内心翻了个白眼。  
当Edgar换下制服，走出酒吧后门的时候，他看见Gereon靠在巷子潮湿的墙上，点起一根烟。火光照亮他的侧脸，鸦羽般的睫毛在线条分明的脸上投下一片阴影。  
真是个漂亮的小伙子，Edgar心情复杂地想。他摆摆头示意他跟上。  
Edgar带着他走到自己的车边，拉开驾驶室的门，命令对方：“进去。”  
等Gereon丢掉烟头钻进来，副驾的门一关上他就说：“Rath探员。”  
Gereon肉眼可见地僵住了。  
他接着说：“目标在吧台的意思，不是他是个酒保。”

9  
Gereon回答：“我知道。”  
“我之前在警局工作，虽然是风纪组。但是我知道Josef神父只是个打手，他什么也不知道。这个任务多半是测试我们的，没有人能完成。”  
“那……”  
“我没有更好的事情可做。正好你长得挺好看，看起来又是在场唯一一个不是特工的人。”  
“好了，那我们讲清楚了。出去。”  
Gereon还想说什么，看见他的脸色就停下了，开了车门出去。  
Edgar开车离开时从后视镜又看了一眼，Gereon的身影在凌晨的街头格外孤单，他的身后是熹微的晨光。

10  
Gereon走进房间，里面的陈设很简单，一张桌子，两把椅子。他走过去，坐在那男人对面。他的胸牌上写着Schmidt。他对他点点头，没有直视他满脸的伤疤。  
“Mr. Rath。”Anno看看他，看看手里的档案。  
Gereon清清嗓子，回答：“是的，先生。”医生的声音有些谜一般的耳熟，他忍不住想。  
“那么，我们从单词联想测试开始。如果我说‘夜晚’，你会说……”  
震耳欲聋的爆炸声，电力系统瞬间失效，一片漆黑笼罩。  
他们遭到了袭击。

11  
Anno和Gereon反应迅速地一起躲进桌子底下。直到爆炸声停止，Gereon才谨慎地钻出来，试图透过消防系统喷洒下来的弥漫水雾看清环境。  
“快走。”Gereon说，一手举着手枪。  
Anno从桌子底下出来， 踉跄了几步，被Gereon一手揽住，带着往前走去。  
爆炸不是在医疗翼这片发生的，大家都汇聚在走廊里，挤挤挨挨地往应急出口跑去。  
在最后一个出口处，变故陡生。  
Gereon在听见头上传来细微的声响时，手上下意识用力，把医生推了出去。  
在那个门垮塌的瞬间，他的手臂被猛地拽了一把，Gereon顺势又冲出去几步。有什么东西重重砸在他的背上和头上，他叫喊出声，接着失去了意识。

12  
“我想他有些脑震荡，背上也有伤。”一个有些熟悉的声音说。  
Gereon睁开眼睛。  
世界在旋转。耳边传来各种陌生嗓音的叫喊。烟雾从眼前残留的建筑物上腾起。他稍稍动了动，忍不住想去寻找刚才的声音，那好像纠缠他十年的声音。过分的像了。  
“Gereon？”那个声音再次传来，眼前出现一张脸。  
他戴着眼镜，但轮廓奇异地和来自过去的身影重合了。  
“Anno……”他忍不住呻吟出声。  
接着，他做了一件自己完全没料到的事。他哭了。他可以感到液体顺着眼廓流进鬓角的湿漉漉的触感。  
下一件事情他料到了。他再次晕了过去。

13  
Gereon醒来的时候，发现自己在一间整洁的卧室里。虽然房间里没有多余的东西，四面白墙，但明显不是医院。  
他试着出声，却只觉得喉咙痛得厉害，仿佛被砂纸磨过。他侧过头——忍住直冲头顶的疼痛感——发现床头柜上放了一杯水。  
Gereon勉强把自己弄起来，发现有人给自己换了衣服，一身家常的睡衣，上面画着卡通章鱼。有那么一瞬间他几乎怀疑自己回到了少年时代，回到了科隆的家里，那个他发誓不再回去的地方。  
他把水喝干净，走出门去。

14  
Anno和Edgar坐在餐桌前，两人面前各放了一碗早餐麦片，但他们谁也没动，沉默地对视着。  
最后还是Edgar出了声：“我不敢相信，你竟然觉得我会是这么守旧的人。”  
Anno露出一点笑意：“毕竟你在酒的品味上足够保守了。‘马丁尼，摇匀，不要搅拌。’”  
他顿了一下，继续说：“在床上也是。”  
“但您得承认，”Edgar压低声音，用上了敬称，“在这种姿势时，我能达到完美。”  
顿了一下，他们一起笑了起来。  
Gereon走出房间时，看到的就是这么一个画面。他顿时觉得自己介入了什么他本不该介入的关系中。  
Anno察觉到动静，回头看他。Gereon感到身体再次开始颤抖，他捏住拳头：“Anno。”  
下一秒，他再也忍耐不住，像个孩子似的皱起脸哭了起来。  
Anno起身把他揽进怀里，他的手自然地环住对方的背，用力收紧。  
“嘘……没事了……这次你救了我。”还是那道熟悉沉稳的声音。  
Gereon感到有只手搭上自己的侧脸，一个吻轻轻落在太阳穴上。  
“没事了。”  
“不喜欢的话，你可以拒绝。”  
Gereon早已停下哭泣，泪水只是自动地往下流。一个吻落在唇上，带着点咸味，但和他十几岁时漫无边际的幻想一样好。  
同时，另一双手搂住他的腰，另一个吻落在他的后颈上。

15  
Anno指间夹着根烟，却没有抽，烟灰已经积了长长的一段，烟雾袅袅上升。他用欣赏的目光看着Edgar和Gereon做爱，少有地意识到Edgar是这样的不容拒绝。  
他的动作大开大合，每一次都几乎整根拔出再进入。Edgar，正如他之前同他开玩笑的，最喜欢的姿势是传教士体位。但也正如Edgar自己强调的，他在用这个姿势时可以达到完美。Gereon称得上可怜巴巴地蜷在他身下，双腿夹紧他的腰，大腿上显出漂亮的肌肉线条，随着每一次的抽插战栗。  
Edgar突然停下，显然是射了。Gereon之前已经射过一次，被他吊在第二次高潮的边缘上下不得，下意识地扭腰。  
Anno把那根烟放到烟灰缸上，站起身按住他。  
“他喜欢这样。”Edgar边按住套子的边缘拔出来边说，“每次扭头看到你，底下就咬得特别紧。”  
Anno不答，低头看着Gereon。而Gereon红通通的眼睛——显然是哭过了——渐渐清明了些，低声喊他：“哥哥。”  
Anno一手划过他肚子上的白色液体，向上重重碾过乳头，一手揽住Gereon的后颈，低头吻他。  
Gereon开始重重喘息，抵着他磨蹭自己。  
Anno偏头，嘴唇挨上对方的耳垂，低声道：“射吧。好弟弟。”  
随着他的声音，Gereon尖叫出声，眼泪不自觉的溢出眼眶，四肢紧紧攀住了他，身体开始痉挛。  
Gereon花了点时间才找回神志，Anno正在舔吻他全身上下的敏感点。他小口呼吸，知道这晚上还没有这么快过去。  
他再次在Anno的抚慰下硬起来的时候，腿只是勉力搭在对方腰上，全身上下由于快感的冲击连手指都提不起力气。Anno就这么慢慢地顶了进来，接着发出长长的喟叹。  
在他们都接近高潮时，另一只手伸过来，揉弄他的穴口。Gereon有点承受不了，紧紧闭着眼，喃喃地叫他的床伴：“Edgar……Anno……哥哥……”  
接着，在那根手指塞进来的时候，他第三次射出了稀薄的精液。

16  
Gereon在新的城市完全落下了脚跟。他进了情报局。他与失散十年的兄长相认，放下了从前的嫌隙，恢复了他们少年般的亲密。虽然从各个方面而言，他们都从未如此亲密过。  
每个周六，只要Gereon没出任务，他都会到Anno和Edgar家吃晚饭，接着做爱。和Anno，和Edgar，或是和两个人一起。他知道和同事搞到一起从职业规划来说并不是一个好的选择，更别提其中一个还是他的哥哥，有血缘关系的那种。  
只是他无法停止，也不愿停止。除了年少时与Anno的相处，他从未感到如此被接纳。而今，他们的关系更胜从前。

FIN


End file.
